


Flashback

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, baby R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a>Sclez</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enjolras picking up a de-aged R and being confused by the fact he’s so sweet and bashful in comparison to the R he knows.</p><p>Baby!R tearing up and making grabby hands for Enjolras when he’s first handed over to one of the other Amis.</p><p>Baby!R on Combeferre’s lap and reading a picture book with him, stopping occasionally to play with the fan Feuilly gave him.</p><p>Baby!R getting sleepy, nuzzling into Enjolras’ hair and mumbling that it’s pretty.</p><p>BABY R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

Enjolras walked into the living room and started. There was a baby in his living room. How the hell did that happen? The boy was probably just over a year old, okay, maybe closer to two. He walked over and tentatively picked the boy up. He looked familiar, but Enjolras did not know anyone with a child this age. He studied the child. He had black hair that grew in curly and thick. He was a chubby baby, but not fat. He had blue-grey eyes that were very familiar.

“R?” Enjolras asked, eyes widening. There was no mistake. Grantaire was there in front of him, barely two years old. Enjolras looked over to the mantel where they had a frame with each of their baby pictures. Sure enough, he was holding Grantaire. 

Enjolras suddenly realized he had nothing to care for a baby. He walked into the kitchen and saw a jar of baby food on the table. Strange. Why would they have that? Maybe it was their nephew? He vaguely remembered Grantaire saying something about his sister having a baby. Maybe she came to visit and Enjolras forgot? That had to be it. And that would explain why the baby looked so much like Grantaire. Enjolras walked back into the bedroom to ask Grantaire, but found it empty. He grabbed his phone and called Grantaire, only to hear it ring across the apartment. He walked through their apartment looking for Grantaire or his sister, but did not find them. He also did not find suitcases, or any indication of there being a visitor.

He sighed and looked at the baby again. It looked just like Grantaire, and exactly like Grantaire’s baby picture. There was no way this wasn’t R. He saw a high chair in the corner and dragged it over to the table, gently sitting Grantaire into it. 

“So, Grantaire, what happened?”

The baby looked up upon hearing his name. He clapped his hands, grinning up at Enjolras. 

“You’re so smiley. That’s..... different.”

“hun-gee!” he said, making grabby hands at Enjolras.

It took Enjolras a moment to work out what Grantaire was saying. He looked through the cabinets until he found what was obviously food for a toddler. 

“So, uhm, do you eat this on your own or do I have to feed you?” he handed Grantaire the food and the tiny spoon. Grantaire seemed to be able to feed himself, so Enjolras went about making coffee and preparing his own breakfast. 

When he turned around, Grantaire had smeared some of the food over his tray.

“R!” Enjolras exclaimed, grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess.

“Twees.” Grantaire pointed to the mess.

“You drew trees with your food?” Enjolras tried not to laugh. “Alright, but next time we’re using crayons, okay?” 

He wiped up the mess on the tray and Grantaire started crying. He turned and hid his face in the chair and sobbed. Enjolras all but panicked. 

“Shhh, no no no no!” he scooped up Grantaire and started rocking him. “We’ll draw trees after breakfast, okay? You and me. I’ll get out the paper and markers and we’ll draw trees. But we need to eat our food, not play with it.”

Grantaire sniffled and looked up at Enjolras with his big eyes. “Okay.”

After breakfast was done, Enjolras dug out an old box of crayons and found some paper. 

“Okay, let’s draw some trees.”

They sat on the floor drawing, Enjolras trying to draw trees and Grantaire scribbling using all of the colors. Enjolras pulled his phone out and sent a group text to everyone:

::Emergency meeting tonight. I have a problem. 

Various replies using different amounts of exclamation points and question marks. He replied and reassured everyone that he was not, in fact, dying.

“Grantaire, we’re going to meet my friends tonight, okay?” Enjolras said, putting the crayons away. 

Grantaire frowned and hid his face in his hands. “No. No.”

“They’re good people, you’ll like them.” Enjolras said, confused. Why was Grantaire so nervous? Was that a baby thing? The Grantaire he knew was boisterous and not shy at all. He also wasn’t as cheerful or giggly. 

What happened to Grantaire?

 

That evening he scooped up Grantaire and different things he thought he would need. (”Where the hell did all these diapers and food come from? And the books?” Enjolras thought.)

“Did you and Grantaire adopt a baby and not tell us?? Is that what this is about?” Courfeyrac shouted when Enjolras walked in. “Where is Grantaire? I want to congratulate him.”

“No, no, no we didn’t. Actually, this is R. I have no idea what happened, but when I woke up this morning, he was a baby. Like he was de-aged or something.”

The group stared at Enjolras. Grantaire looked around the room, nervously. Enjolras gently bounced him in his arms. 

“How? That’s literally not possible.” Bahorel said, studying the baby in Enjolras’ arms.

“I don’t know, but it did. I woke up and there was R, less than two years old, playing on the living room floor.”

“Well, are you sure it’s not some family member? A nephew or cousin?” Combeferre asked.

“Yes, I searched the house for signs of a visitor and nothing was different except for the random baby food and toys. And diapers. No suitcases, no signs of a visitor. And no signs of R. I called his phone, but it was on his night table where he left it last night.

The group thought for a moment. 

“This is strange. Well, are you absolutely SURE this is Grantaire?” Combeferre asked.

“Yes, look at his eyes. And he looks identical to the picture of R as a baby that’s on our mantel.”

Combeferre gently took Grantaire from Enjolras’ arms. Grantaire’s eyes widened and he made grabby hands for Enjolras and started fussing. He started crying and kept grabbing for Enjolras.

“Enj-ras! Enj-ras!” he cried. 

Enjolras’ heart broke. He took a moment to compose himself then slipped a finger into Grantaire’s hand. 

“It’s okay R, that’s Combeferre. He’s my friend.”

Grantaire sniffed, then looked at Combeferre suspiciously. He stopped crying and turned towards Combeferre. 

Courfeyrac pulled Enjolras aside once Grantaire had decided that Combeferre was okay. 

“Are you okay?”

Enjolras did not answer right away. “I don’t know. First I’m confused- how the hell does this situation even begin to make sense or be possible?! And second: look at how different he is than the R we know? He’s laughing, bashful, sweet, I mean this is so different than Grantaire.”

“Well, first- I’m not sure. This doesn’t make sense at all. But it is what it is, so we’ll have to figure it out. Maybe he found a Zoltar Speaks machine and fucked up big time. Second- well, he’s too young to have all the baggage that R has.”

Enjolras just nodded. “It’s so sad to think about all the things that took him from this to the R we know.”

Courfeyrac just nodded. Enjolras wandered back to the table and slid into his seat. He looked over and saw Grantaire sitting on Combeferre’s lap. Ferre was reading a picture book with him. He told the story that the pictures illustrated and Grantaire stared at them in awe. He waved the fan Feuilly had made for him excitedly when he got to a picture he was especially excited about.

After the meeting ended, all of them agreed to meet tomorrow and figure out this situation. Enjolras gently lifted Grantaire from Courfeyrac’s arms, where he’d spent the last half hour being tickled, bounced, and flown around until he fell asleep. He did not stir until Enjolras shifted him to unlock their front door. He nuzzled Enjolras’ hair, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Pe-tty.” he mumbled, tugging on Enjolras’ curls. Enjolras laughed and gently laid him on the bed, making a pillow barrier around him. 

“Go to sleep, R. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” he kissed his forehead and laid down to sleep. 

Enjolras woke up with the sun beating down on his face. He blinked and sat up, peering over to the other side of the bed to check on Grantaire. The pillow barrier was gone, the pillows in their normal place. Grantaire was not there either.

“Good morning sunshine.” Grantaire said. Enjolras looked over and saw Grantaire sitting in his boxers sketching. He was in his normal form, eyeing Enjolras. 

“I don’t know what you were dreaming about, but it must have been interesting. You were talking up a storm. No idea what you were saying, but you were sure of it.” Grantaire said, amused. 

Enjolras blinked. It was a dream. That made more sense. He climbed out of bed and crawled into Grantaire’s lap. 

“I dreamed that I found you as a toddler. You were bright eyed, giggly, and a bit shy. It was interesting, seeing you so young. So different from now.” he kissed Grantaire lightly.

“I’m sure it was, but I assure you, I am not so different. At times. Battered, yes, but not so different.” 

“Very true. Very true indeed.” Enjolras said, grinning at the familiar twinkling in Grantaire’s eyes when he was planning something.


End file.
